


(b)romance

by ziyangology



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst, Fencing!Au, M/M, social media!au, ziffrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyangology/pseuds/ziyangology
Summary: ziyi and jeffrey have been bros since forever and ziyi begins to realize he might not want to be just bros with ziyi anymore





	(b)romance

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a yanyi fic ??? but then jeffrey and ziyi posted matching weibo comments and this happened so enjoy !!!

@eggsftyoulin: i’ve been at practice since 10 and four fucking people have asked me where ziyi is what do i look like his fucking keeper?

 

08/01/2017 4:43 pm

12 retweets 56 likes

↳@nothuba: wait you’re not ?

↳@photogeniclinong: i am in shock

↳@sparkszhengting: loser why are you at school

↳@royallykunkun: @sparkszhengting some of us are athletes, zhengting.

* * *

_august 3_

_bro_

_12:54 pm_

_when are you coming back_

_seriously practice is fucking hell without you_

_12:55 pm_

 

_wow bro miss u too_

_do your eggs taste the same without me around_

_12:57 pm_

 

_lol_

_12:57 pm_

 

_wow_

_12:57 pm_

 

_i’m just kidding_

_you know i love and miss you bro_

_12:58 pm_

 

_see you soon_

_tell fen gege hello_

_12:59 pm_

* * *

 

@boogie351: back home

↳@nothuba: oh thank god jeffrey hasn’t stopped crying come get your boi

↳@eggsftyoulin: @nothuba stfu aksjjeje

↳@eggsftyoulin: missed you bro coach fucKING CALLED MY MOM ASKING ABOIT YOU

↳@boogie351: @eggsftyoulin SUDDENLY WE’RE TWINS WHAT MISSED YOU MAN IM COMING OVER TONIGHT

↳@sparkszhengting: I MISSED YOU DUDE

* * *

fencing bros™

you, jeffrey, yihan, xingjie, yanlei, quanzhe, fen gege, yue ge, fanfan ge, ziyang, chaoze

today

 

_alright bros iM back_

_9:09 am_

_is that fen gege in the[gc pic](https://i.imgur.com/xr9ItaT.jpg)_

_9:09 am_

 

_xingjie_

_ziYI_

_why yes it is_

_9:10 am_

 

_yanlei_

_dude coach has been fucking pissy whY DIDNT YOU COME BACK LIKE THREE DAYS AGO_

_9:14 am_

 

_i didn’t feel like it_

_9:15 am_

 

_chaoze_

_ziyi GE_

_9:17 am_

 

_jkjk just wanted to spend some family time_

_9:17 am_

_what did i miss_

_9:18 am_

 

_jeffrey_

_xingjie isn’t going to die alone_

_9:19 am_

 

_xingjie_

_jeFFREY_

_9:19 am_

 

_omG HUBA IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU_

_9:20 am_

 

_yanlei_

_yes we’re all very proud_

_9:22 pm_

 

_xingjie_

_YANLEI_

_9:22 pm_

 

_so who is it_

_9:23 pm_

 

_xingjie_

_gUYS DO NOT_

_9:23 pm_

 

_jeffrey_

_his name is zhou rui he’s in the running for validvictorian_

_9:23 pm_

* * *

 @eggsftyoulin: @boogie351 the fuck are you thought you were coming over

08/06/2017 6:06 pm

22 retweets 23 likes

↳@boogie351: had to come first sorry dude be right over after i drop off my stuff

↳@eggsftyoulin: i’ll be waiting

↳@royallykunkun: wow ziyi jeffrey is so bossy why didn’t you ever listen to me that well when we were together

* * *

 ziyi arrived at jeffrey’s house about an hour after he last talked to his best friend. ziyi literally just returned home from visiting his relatives in taiyuan that same day. jeffrey had been on a bitch streak over how the coaches were being hella hard on everyone at practice which ziyi found funny at the time but he knew he would eventually have to face the same fate.

jeffrey’s front door was open and ziyi let himself in, he was greeted by jeffrey’s mother to whom he properly greeted and accepted a hug from and talked to her for a couple minutes before jeffrey came burrowing down the stairs, almost falling down them at his current speed.

“there you are!!” ziyi laughed as jeffrey sprinted towards him and almost knocked ziyi down with the impact of how tight of a hug he gave ziyi.

they hugged for two minutes, patting each other’s backs repeatedly before letting go.

“ziyi, are you joining us for dinner?” mrs. dong spoke up, interrupting the two younger males.

ziyi side-eyed jeffrey who was vigorously nodding and ziyi took a breath before looking back at mrs. dong.

“yes, if that’s alright, i will.”

mrs. dong smiled.

“good.”

and with that, jeffrey was dragging ziyi back upstairs to his room.

at this point, jeffrey’s house was also ziyi’s and vice versa. they’ve been best friends for six years, they don’t hide anything.

* * *

@eggsftyoulin: what i miss

august 6, 2017

 @boogie351: is being able to talk about everything

august 6, 2017

* * *

 @888lins: ziyi and jeffrey really did matching fucking ig pics wow when will kunkun and i ever

 

08/06/17 7:41 pm

33 retweets, 24 likes

↳@boogie351: just missed my bro

* * *

@ruinruins: wow um jeffrey and ziyi are really cute ??? 

 

08/06/17 7:47 pm

11 retweets, 44 likes

↳@sparkszhengting: you speak the truth

↳@photogeniclinong: how to: rt more than once

↳@eggsftyoulin: thank you uwu

* * *

 “alright guys, ten minute break!!” coach wang had boisterously shouted out with the clap of his hands following his words.

ziyi breathed out as he pulled off his mask as he approached the bleachers. he took a seat near where quanzhe, a junior on the team, sat.

ziyi dried the sweat from his face before taking sips from his water bottle.

“hey ziyi-ge,” quanzhe offered ziyi a smile which the older returned before giving quanzhe a bro hug.

“how was taiyuan?” quanzhe inquired as ziyi was drinking more water.

“it was good, it was nice to visit my family.” quanzhe nodded.

“how was your summer?” ziyi asked in return, watching his other teammates.

“i spent the summer here, mostly just training and hanging out with wenjun.” quanzhe spoke as ziyi saw qin fen surrounded by a couple of their members as he probably just made more jokes at coach as he always was doing.

“that’s good bro, glad to see you’re prepared for the season.” ziyi looked at quanzhe who only gleamed at his words.

ziyi looked back and noticed jeffrey as he was talking to zhangjing.

“jeffrey’s been working out lately, huh?” ziyi wondered out loud.

“yeah, he’s actually been working really hard, especially with how hard coach has been on him while you were gone."

* * *

_september 4_

_this is ziyi right_

_10:31 am_

 

_the one and only_

_how can i be of service_

_10:32 am_

 

_this is zhou rui_

_10:32 pm_

 

_o_

_xingjie's boyfie right_

_yes i know you_

_10:33 pm_

 

_yes yes that's me_

_10:33 pm_

 

_what can i do for you_

_10:34 pm_

 

_i was just wondering_

_10:34 pm_

_and you don't have to answer right away or even say yes especially if you don't want to_

_but_

_10:35 pm_

_would you and jeffrey want to double date with me and xingjie_

_10:36 pm_

* * *

@boogie351: AAAAAAA

09/04/17

2 retweets, 39 likes

@boogie351: what even

09/04/17

11 likes

@boogie351: what the actual fuck

 

09/04/2017

11 retweets, 32 likes

↳@photogeniclinong: are you good ge

↳@eggsftyoulin: yanjun texted me you're having a fucking fit in psychology dude what's up

↳@royallykunkun: you good boogie

↳@nothuba: dude what's the matter

↳@boogie351: @nothuba you..

* * *

 i wanna dream™

you, justin, haohao, xingjie, xukun, quanzhe, yanchen, zhengting, zeren

_today_

 

_ZHU XINGJIE_

_10:42 am_

 

_ xingjie _

_pass_

_10:42 am_

 

_ justin _

_what_

_10:42 am_

 

_ haohao _

_what's going on gege_

_10:43 am_

 

_why does your boyfriend think that jeffrey is my boyfriend_

_10:44 am_

 

_yanchen_

_๏_๏_

_10:44 am_

 

_xukun_

_i’m here for this tea_

_10:45 am_

 

_xingjie_

_seriously i had no idea_

_it’s not that big a deal ziyi why are you freaking out_

_10:46 am_

 

_justin_

_uNLESS_

_10:46 am_

 

_unless?_

_10:48 am_

 

 _yanchen_ __

_ziyi likes jeffrey_

_10:49 am_

 

 _xukun_ __

_o shIT_

_10:49 am_

* * *

_you haven’t responded i think i might have overstepped so i’m just gonna apologize and not bother you again_

_11:35 am_

 

_the thing is_

_zhou rui ge_

_11:35 am_

 

_jeffrey isn’t my boyfriend_

_11:36 am_

 

_oh my gosh_

_i’m a dumbass wow_

_11:36 am_

 

_it’s okay_

_11:36 am_

 

_i just assumed_

_you two are always together and so comfortable with each other and so cute together so i thought_

_11:37 am_

 

_yeah_

_sorry_

_11:37 am_

 

_oh please you have nothing to apologize for i should’ve asked xingjie_

_11:38 am_

 

_?_

_11:38 am_

 

_i think i actually like him_

_i have no idea why i’m telling you this but_

_11:39 am_

 

_!! i’m glad you are omg_

_i’m rooting for you_

_11:39 am_

 

_thanks ge_

_11:39 am_

* * *

 

_boogie loves eggs_

_you, xingjie, rui-ge_

_today_

 

_what_

_what is this why was i added_

_3:25 pm_

 

_xingjie_

_i’m with the boy who loves eggfrey_

_3:26 pm_

 

_whAT_

_rui ge you told him ????_

(∩︵∩)

_3:26 pm_

 

_rui-ge_

_oops_

_sorry_

_!! but we have to discuss this_

_3:27 pm_

 

_no offense ge but this is personal_

_i said i shouldn’t have told you_

_aND NOW I KNOW I SHOULDN’T OF SINCE YOU TOLD HUBA_

_3:29 pm_

 

_xingjie_

_can y’all pleASE CUT THE HUBA SHIT_

_3:29 pm_

 

_rui-ge_

_never_

_3:29 pm_

 

_^^_

_3:29 pm_

 

_ xingjie _

(⌣_⌣”)

_3:30 pm_

 

_rui-ge_

_anyway moving on to the jeffrey situation_

_ziyi when are you telling jeffrey_

_3:30 pm_

 

_i’m not_

_3:31 pm_

 

_ xingjie _

_bro.._

_3:35 pm_

 

_xingjie_

_we need to talk about this_

_3:37 pm_

 

_i need to go meet jeffrey xingjie see you at the match_

_later_

_3:39 pm_

 

_rui-ge_

(︶︹︺)

_3:39 pm_

* * *

_september 14_

 

_bro_

_wya_

_locker room remember_

_3:35 pm_

 

_omw got held up_

_heading there now_

_3:35 pm_

 

_attaboy_

_3:36 pm_

* * *

“you all did very good out there today, i’m proud of every single member of this team for winning the match today. keep it up guys, just because today we won doesn’t mean we get to slack off either, especially the seniors.” coach wang’s eyes wandered towards where bufan, yueyue, jeffrey, chaoze, and ziyi sat and all of the males stiffened upon meeting his eyes.

coach wang turned his back to the team which was when qin fen popped out, making humorous yet silent hand gestures at coach wang which caused the team to laugh, half the team emitted silent laughs while the other half, moreso the underclassmen, emitted vocal laughs.

“coach qin, stop making jokes at me while i’m giving post-match speeches.” coach wang's deep voice came out, forcing qin fen to halt all that he was doing. qin fen remained frozen in place, hoping he would eventually disappear if he stayed like that for long enough, ziyi and jeffrey exchanged glances and chuckled softly enough where only they heard each other.

“anyway,” coach wang turned back around to face the team, clapping his hands together to gain everyone’s eyes back on him.

“ziyi, jeffrey, ziyang, your form, your techniques, all perfect, i’ve been getting a lot of communications from colleges asking about ziyi and jeffrey, so you two come to my office on monday and we’ll talk.” the two best friends nodded at him with grins displayed on their faces.

“quanzhe, your techniques are good but your form needs work. yihan, you need to work on your technique. i expect to see everyone at practice monday morning. great work everyone!”

the team did a final chant together to end the team meeting before coach wang dismissed them.

ziyi and jeffrey ended up being the last ones in the locker room.

jeffrey was changing and ziyi couldn’t help but watch him after he had gotten ready to go home.

_what was with his sudden interest in jeffrey? what had changed? he’d seen him change over a million times. it’s nothing new._

_but things were different now. looking at jeffrey, things didn’t feel the same anymore._

ziyi took in a quiet yet shaky breath, preparing to say what he knew he would eventually have to say to jeffrey.

ziyi took a step towards jeffrey.

“hey, you’re giving me a ride home, right?” jeffrey asked, knowing that ziyi had already been behind him and waiting.

“i always do,” ziyi gave a chuckle following his reply.

_stay calm, it’s okay. just take it slow and tell him, it’s jeffrey, you can tell him anything. he’s the one who stayed with you even after you threw up twice in his backseat._

ziyi shook his head at his conscience bringing back that particularlly embarassing memory.

ziyi opened up his mouth only to close it at the familiar but panicked voice shout out his name as he rushed into the locker room.

ziyi turned to see yihan, looking very distressed and disheveled.

“han, i thought you, minghao, and zuo ye were going to chengcheng’s.” ziyi spoke up, immediately noticing his younger brother’s panicked state. ziyi’s expression went from seemingly calm and collected to concerned and alarmed as he approached his brother.

“what’s wrong?” he spoke softly.

“we need to go home.” yihan looked up, meeting ziyi’s eyes, ziyi raised his eyebrows as to ask ‘what?’.

jeffrey finished getting dressed, watching the exchange from a couple feet away.

yihan spoke quietly to his older brother and ziyi’s eyes widened as his expression became more serious.

“zi, what’s up?” ziyi turned back to jeffrey.

“bro, can we take a rain check on that ride home? something came up.” jeffrey could clearly hear how ziyi’s voice was on the verge of cracking and he then knew it was serious. he nodded and ziyi left in a hurry with yihan.

* * *

_september 14_

jeffrey have you talked to ziyi

_5:41 pm_

 

_xingjie_

you are the fifth person to text me

_5:41 pm_

and he’s not answering me

_5:42 pm_

 

_if he does_

_5:42 pm_

 

_yeah yeah_

_5:42 pm_

* * *

fencing bros™

you, ziyi, yihan, xingjie, yanlei, quanzhe, fen ge, yue ge, fanfan ge, ziyang, chaoze

today

 

_fen ge_

_jeffrey_

_10:14 am_

 

_yes ge_

_10:14 am_

 

_fen ge_

_can we talk_

_10:15 am_

 

_zuo ye_

_if you need to talk why didn’t you just dm egg ge_

_10:15 am_

 

_i asked to stop being fucking called that_

_10:16 am_

 

_fen ge_

_you kids complain i never talk in here_

_and i have nothing to hide_

_10:16 am_

 

_fen ge what did you need from me_

_10:17 am_

 

_fen ge_

_where is wang ziyi_

_10:17 am_

 

_yanlei_

_o no_

_10:17 am_

 

_ge i respect you but you don’t want to ask me that_

_10:17 am_

 

_fen ge_

_i know it’s probably the millionth time you’ve been asked_

_and i get it i do_

_i have all this info on the colleges he asked for so if you could find me or mubo so we could get it to him…_

_10:18 am_

* * *

@eggsftyoulin: fuck fuck what the fuck

09/17/2017

44 likes

 

@eggsftyoulin: so ouR FUTURE DOESNT MEAN ANYTHING

09/17/2017

11 likes

 

@eggsftyoulin: we’ve had this fucking plan since we were thirteen and suddenly you’re looking at different colleges what the fuck

09/17/2017

19 likes

 

@eggsftyoulin: do i not mean shit to you anymore am i even your best friend

09/17/2017

12 likes

* * *

september 22

 

_let’s meet up_

_the place?_

_1:28 pm_

 

_alright_

_1:28 pm_

 

_2:00_

_1:28 pm_

* * *

 ziyi and jeffrey’s spot had always been ths one part of woods that was equal distance from both of their houses. back when they were in middle school, they used to ride their bikes up to that spot and just mess around. as time went on and they grew older, they still came to the spot, though the things they did were different.

ziyi was already there when jeffrey arrived, he was leaning against a tree. his mouth cracked into a smile once he saw jeffrey coming towards him.

jeffrey wanted to smile but he wouldn’t, he couldn’t. he was pissed beyond belief at ziyi. they had a plan.

ziyi and jeffrey planned to go to high school and then college together as roommates. granted, this plan was made at age 13, but it was a plan, _their plan._

and then jeffrey finds out from their fucking assistant coach that he and the orchestra student teacher were helping to gather information on colleges for ziyi, plural, as in ziyi was considering going to other schools that wasn’t the college he would go to with jeffrey.

and he never said a word to jeffrey about it. that was the part that hurt, jeffrey found out from fucking qin fen. not even ziyi, his supposed best friend until the end.

but jeffrey was doubting that now, their friendship, everything. he and jeffrey tell each other literally everything. _but i guess things change._

everyone is always asking jeffrey where ziyi is since jeffrey is ziyi’s best friend, but are they really best friends?

“hey, sorry i haven’t been at practice or at school at all. family emergency came up.” ziyi spoke up as jeffrey approached him.

jeffrey only nodded, taking calm, deep breaths to keep his cool.

“you okay, bro?” ziyi asked, jeffrey nodded once again.

“jeffrey.” ziyi took a step forward, jeffrey didn’t respond.

ziyi placed a hand on jeffrey’s shoulder.

“don’t touch me.” jeffrey warned ziyi in a calm tone as he tried to move away and ziyi tugged on his shoulder before he got farther away from him.

that’s when jeffrey lost it.

“i said, don’t touch me!” jeffrey outbursts, shrugging off ziyi’s hand rather roughly. ziyi gripped jeffrey’s wrist, pulling him close to him.

“what the fuck is your problem?”

“i asked you not to fucking touch me and you did.”

“because you’re fucking avoiding me. jeffrey, we’re best friends. so, let’s talk it out.” ziyi spoke up, releasing jeffrey and the male put a good couple feet of distance between him and ziyi.

ziyi took a breath.

“alright, jeffrey, what happened, what did i do?” jeffrey stayed silent.

“we’re bros. we have been for six years, we’ve seen and been there for each other at our absolute worsts. you can tell me, whatever it is.” ziyi spoke slowly, his eyes never leaving jeffrey’s.

“fen ge was looking for you. he said that teacher han and him had the college information for you.” ziyi looked down.

“i didn’t know you were even looking at other schools.”

“jeffrey, listen一no, ziyi, i’m done trying to be understanding. you had a whole fucking week to reach out and talk to me. and you didn’t.”

“you don’t even know where i was last week, i一and i don’t fucking care. i don’t mean shit to you. and you proved that by keeping me out of the loop. so we’re done here.”

“done?” ziyi looked into jeffrey’s eyes.

“you and me, we aren’t fucking bros anymore.” jeffrey spoke in a cold tone, leaving ziyi standing there as he walked back to his car, leaving ziyi all alone to his thoughts.

* * *

_i wanna dream™_

_you, justin, haohao, xingjie, xukun, quanzhe, yanchen, zhengting, zeren_

_today_

 

_xingjie_

_ziyi we’re meeting at the festival at 11_

_is jeffrey coming_

_9:11 am_

 

 _why would jeffrey be coming_ ๏_๏

_i’m bringing zhengting_

_9:12 am_

 

_zhengting_

_uwu_

_9:12 am_

 

xingjie

yoU guys seriously haven’t made up ziyi honestly it’s been a month

9:13 am

 

can’t say i haven’t tried his rude ass wont talk to me

9:14 am

* * *

 @eggsftyoulin: coach really called my mom to ask about why me and ziyi aren’t friends smh like it’s no one’s business

 

11/29/2017 9:18 am

16 likes

↳@nothuba: :((

↳@sparkszhengting: ziyi misses u y’know

↳@eggsftyoulin: @sparkszhengting should’ve thought about that before he was dishonest with me

* * *

_december 2_

_hey ziyi._

_9:56 am_

 

_hey coach_

_my mom said you called_

__9:56 am_ _

 

_you had something to discuss_

__9:57 am_ _

 

_yes listen, i know you and jeffrey aren't on speaking terms right now.._

_09:57 am_

 

_coach wang, with all due respect, and i respect you a lot, it's complicated_

_9:58 am_

 

 

listen i was seventeen once maybe you all find that hard to believe

but i was your age once

_9:59 am_

 

_what happened ziyi_

_10:00 am_

 

_i had that family emergency back in september after our match and then i missed that week of school and i wasn't talking to anyone not even jeffrey_

_10:02 am_

 

_and i was just looking at other schools_

_like everyone is constantly telling us just to keep our options open you know_

_ 10:02 am _

 

_so fen gege and teacher han were helping me gather information so i could explore my options_

_ 10:03 am _

 

_that's great that you're doing that_

_ 10:03 am _

 

_right_

_the thing with me and jeffrey_

_ 10:03 am _

 

_we were bros everyone knew that we've been bros since we were thirteen_

_and we had a plan to go to college together and be roommates we've had made this plan when we were thirteen but still it was important to both of us_

_ 10:04 am _

 

_and then i guess gege asked him to get the information to bring to me since we're bros_

_and jeffrey never knew i was even considering a different school than him and i guess it hurt his feelings_

_10:04 am_

 

_ziyi do you like jeffrey?_

_10:04 am_

 

_how_

_what_

_where_

_ _10:04 am_ _

 

_how did you even know that_

_10:05 am_

 

_i'm not blind_

_listen_

_ _10:05 am_ _

 

_you need to talk to jeffrey_

_get him to listen tell him how you feel_

_10:06 am_

 

_especially for the team because we can't keep up with this shit_

_10:06 am_

 

_got it coach_

_10:07 am_  

* * *

fencing bros™

you, jeffrey, yihan, xingjie, yanlei, quanzhe, fen gege, yue ge, fanfan ge, ziyang, chaoze

today

 

_jeffrey dude we need to talk_

_10:24 am_

 

_yihan_

_yeS FINALLY_

_10:24 am_

 

_fen gege_

_^^_

__10:24 am_ _

_yanlei_

___^^_

__10:24 am_ _

 

__ziyang_ _

__why didn't you just text him_ _

__10:25 am_ _

 

__he blocked my number_ _

__10:25 am_ _

 

__ __ziyang_ _ _ _

__i choKEDAMHDHEV_ _

__10:26 am_ _

 

__where is jeffrey_ _

__10:30 am_ _

 

__ chaoze _ _

__music room_ _

__10:30 am_ _

 

__ jeffrey _ _

_LIN CHAOZE_

_10:32 am_

 

_thank you !! uwu_

__10:33 am_ _

 

____ jeffrey _ _ _ _

___fuck you_ _ _

___10:35 am_ _ _

 

___ chaoze _ _ _

___sorry just seemed like the right thing to do_ _ _

___10:35 am_ _ _

 

___quanzhe_ _ _

___rooting for you gege !!_ _ _

___10:36 am_ _ _

 

___fen gege_ _ _

___^^^_ _ _

___10:36 am_ _ _

* * *

jeffrey was trying to rush out of the music room when ziyi arrived there, his hair a mess, his breath labored.

he made eye contact with jeffrey as he made his way over to his former best friend.

jeffrey’s body collided directly with ziyi’s on his way out of the room.

“let’s talk,” ziyi’s voice came out low and rough, jeffrey tensed at his tone.

“i don’t want to talk.” jeffrey spat back, pushing past ziyi.

ziyi grabbed jeffrey’s wrist, using some force to pull him back.

“i didn’t ask.” ziyi said as he swung jeffrey around so he faced him.

every step jeffrey took backwards resulted in ziyi taking another step forwards. jeffrey backed up until his back his the chalkboard and ziyi’s face was suddenly just centimeters from his.

jeffrey didn’t know what ziyi planned to do. was he going to hit him? he was mad at ziyi still but he didn’t know if he actually wanted to fight him, did he have the heart too?

ziyi, all of the sudden, became very conscious of the proximity of him and jeffrey.

ziyi’s palm was resting flat against the chalkboard, in a spot not far from the top of jeffrey’s head. they stood at the same height, just about.

ziyi bit his lip, contemplating what to do next.

before jeffrey could open his mouth to fire off yet another jackass remark, ziyi’s lips were suddenly on his.

ziyi’s lips were touching... jeffrey’s? ziyi kissed jeffrey?

ziyi just kissed his best, well former, best friend. what? why? how?

ziyi didn’t know why he all the sudden decided to just go for it. he was just tired of the fight. and he’d been trying to tell jeffrey since september so here he was, just.. going for it.

and then, shit really hit the fan when jeffrey pushed him off.

the immediate look in ziyi’s eyes was like jeffrey had just kicked a puppy. the hurt, the pain, the rejection, but jeffrey had panicked.

"ziyi... i-" ziyi had cut jeffrey off as he rose up his hand after backing away. he gave a sad smile with a nod.

“bro, don’t even worry. i get it, let’s just drop it okay. i’ll see you later.”

ziyi didn’t wait for a response before rushing out and jeffrey stayed there, touching his lips. he actually really liked it.

* * *

_december 7_

 

_jeffrey_

_seriously_

_what is going on_

_6:08 pm_

 

_um_

__6:08 pm_ _

 

__ziyi isn't talking to anyone_ _

__you two obviously didn't make up_ _

___6:09 pm_ _ _

 

___not even fen ge is smiling much these days_ _ _

___6:10 pm_ _ _

 

___alright_ _ _

___listen_ _ _

___6:10 pm_ _ _

 

___when ziyi found me in the music room_ _ _

___he kissed me_ _ _

___6:11 pm_ _ _

 

___oh my god_ _ _

___6:11 pm_ _ _

 

___and i was caught off guard_ _ _

___i didn't expect it_ _ _

___6:11 pm_ _ _

 

___or expect to like it as much as i did_ _ _

___and i_ _ _

___6:12 pm_ _ _

 

___you?_ _ _

___6:12 pm_ _ _

 

___i pushed him off_ _ _

___6:12 pm_ _ _

 

___no_ _ _

___jeffrey_ _ _

___you're his fucking best friend_ _ _

___6:13 pm_ _ _

 

___i know i know i regret it_ _ _

___and he said it's cool so now he thinks i'm not into him_ _ _

___6:13 pm_ _ _

 

___and how do you feel_ _ _

___6:14 pm_ _ _

 

___i feel like_ _ _

___i want him to fucking grab my face and kiss me again_ _ _

___6:14 pm_ _ _

 

___well_ _ _

___you should know what to do_ _ _

___do it right this time you guys suck at communication_ _ _

___6:15 pm_ _ _

* * *

december 9

 

_meet me at the place in twenty minutes_

_6:22 am_

 

_jeffrey it's 6 am ???_

_6:22 am_

 

_and you're awake so meet me in twenty minutes_

_6:23 am_

 

_do you even realize how cold it is_

_jeffrey what the fuck_

_6:23 am_

 

_just do it i'll be waiting_

_6:24 am_

* * *

ziyi arrived at the meeting spot and jumped out of his car as soon as possible, approaching where jeffrey stood.

“bro, i have that huge calc study guide to go over, xukun is supposed to come over to help. so what’s so urgent?”

jeffrey’s thought process totally flipped when he heard xukun’s name. ziyi’s ex? why was he coming over? why was ziyi spending time with him? jeffrey felt almost upset at this fact. what was this feeling? so many questions filled his head before ziyi spoke up again, returning jeffrey to reality.

“bro, are you good?” jeffrey nodded almost robotically in response.

“why are you studying with xukun?” the question almost immediately slid off his tongue.

“because he’s the only junior in calc and i suck at math.. why? do you like him or something?” ziyi joked and an awkward silence filled the air.

“so,” jeffrey cleared his throat.

“i actually wanted to talk to you about last week. in the music room.”

“bro, no worries. i overstepped, i apologize, our friendship is more important than anything else, right?”

“right.” _but i want more than just a friendship with you.._ jeffrey wanted to say.

* * *

ziyi returned home and gave a smile in greeting towards his mother.

“hey mom.”

“hey ziyi, xukun is here, i just sent him up to your room.” mrs. wang smiled.

“mom! you can’t just do that, he’s not my boyfriend anymore,”

“he’s a nice boy, and he’s your friend, it’s not that big a deal.”

ziyi gave a sigh, not saying anything else as he made his way up to his room.

xukun laid on ziyi’s bed, his phone between his hands.

“you know, we use those to communicate.”

xukun looked up.

“you just got here.”

“and you didn’t even text me to let me know you were here.”

“i have to do that?”

“did you suddenly forget how we aren’t together anymore?”

“oh, yes, i totally fucking forgot while yanjun, my boyfriend, dropped me off.”

ziyi rolled his eyes.

“speaking of boyfriends, how is yours?”

ziyi shook his head.

“irrelevant.”

“i don’t think it is.”

“xukun, look, let’s just study, calc is killing me.”

ziyi took a seat, pulling his backpack towards him to pull out his calc notes.

xukun sighed.

“why haven’t you told him?”

“i’m not going to.”

“zi,”

“he doesn’t fucking feel that way.”

“so you’re just gonna keep it from him? i thought you guys were best friends.”

“what’s your problem?”

“what is your problem? jeffrey literally came on so many of our fucking dates because you wanted him there, because he’s your best friend. you two are closer than anyone i know, you two have no secrets. and you’re going to throw it all away on this?”

ziyi stayed silent.

“you’re gonna regret this. so, get your head out of your ass and tell him, boogie.”

* * *

“hey bro,” ziyi spoke up towards jeffrey.

they were once again at practice on a saturday morning. they also happened to be the only two in the locker room.

jeffrey didn’t have his shirt on and still had to take off his jeans in order to change into his fencing uniform. ziyi definitely didn’t mind what he was seeing right then.

“can we talk?” ziyi spoke softly and jeffrey only nodded in response.

ziyi took a seat next to jeffrey on the bench.

“i know things have been weird lately,” ziyi spoke slowly, trying to focus on other things in the room.

“and then i kissed you in the music room and look, i shouldn’t have. i just,”

ziyi turned towards jeffrey.

“bro, i just can’t watch you change in the locker room anymore. because, i don’t want to be your bro anymore.”

jeffrey just went for it upon hearing those words. he pressed his lips to ziyi’s, ziyi’s hands went up to support jeffrey’s face as he reciprocated the kiss.

their second kiss. it was messy and rough but it felt right.

ziyi rested his forehead against jeffrey’s after he pulled a way, a blissed out smile spread across his face.

jeffrey was smiling too, ziyi liked him and he liked ziyi.

* * *

@boogie351: @eggsftyoulin is the one who holds my heart, my best friend and my boyfriend♡♡♡

 

12/19/2017, 5:37 pm

454 retweets, 651 likes

↳@nothuba: finALLY

↳@eggsftyoulin: love you baby♡⃛♡⃛

↳@royallyxukun: thank you

↳@sparkszhengting: zIYI AND JEFFREY DOING IT FOR THE GAYS YES THANK YOU

↳@yuesquared: IM EMO YES YES FINALLY I NEEDED THIS OUR FUCKING TEAM NEEDEX YHIS

↳@photogeniclinong: I FEEL SO FU**ING PROUD 

* * *

@ruinruins: soooo @eggsftyoulin @boogie351 how about that double date with me and @nothuba now๏_๏๏_๏๏_๏

 

12/19/2017, 5:41 pm

27 retweets, 366 likes

↳@nothuba: baby, it's oNLY BEEN LIKE FIVE SECONDS LET THEM BREATHE

↳@ruinruins: @nothuba sorry i'm just excited

↳@eggsftyoulin: yeS it'll be fun

↳@boogie351: guess it's settled

* * *

_december 26th_

 

_yo i'm outside let's go_

_4:43 pm_

 

_be right there uwu_

_4:44 pm_

* * *

jeffrey and ziyi both climbed into the backseat of xingjie's car and were greeted with smiles from the couple sitting in the front which they equally returned, their fingers interlaced as ziyi shut the door after he climbed in. 

it had been exactly one week since jeffrey and ziyi got together, not that they were counting. okay, maybe they were.

but they couldn't be happier.

"so how was christmas for you guys?" zhou rui asked from the front seat and ziyi smiled at jeffrey.

"it was good, we spent christmas eve with my family and ziyi brought me to his family's house for christmas day," jeffrey spoke with a grin, his dimples protruding and ziyi only wanted to kiss them endlessly.

and ziyi ended up kissing his dimple because he really couldn't find the strength to resist.

xingjie arrived at the restaurant where they were going to have dinner and when they got seated in the booth they were given, ziyi and jeffrey were still holding hands under the table.

zhou rui couldn't stop grinning, watching how cute the two of them were together. 

he was beyond happy at the fact of how happy they were together as well as how he and xingjie pretty much helped to make this happen.

"you guys are so cute together." zhou rui had admitted with a full out grin to which jeffrey smiled into ziyi's shoulder and ziyi smiled.

"thanks ge, it's all because of you."

that brought a pink tint to zhou rui's cheeks and he couldn't stop smiling. 

"so, apparently now kun and yanjun want to double date too," ziyi spoke up when their food came. 

"oh, that's gonna be an adventure," xingjie replied to which both males laughed. 

"i'm really glad you and jeffrey have each other now, you seem so much happier now, bro."

ziyi smiled.

"i am, i really am," ziyi spoke up with a smile before giving a loving glance towards jeffrey, who, at the moment, was stuffing his face with food.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have the worst fucking cold rn and i shouldn't even be doing this and working but !! enjoy my angels tell me what you thought shout out to anna check her out her ao3 is @starberrymilk she's such a good writer !!


End file.
